particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Center Party (Dorvik)
106,000|Ideology = Overall: *Centrism *Liberalism *Pro-Artantianism Factions: *Libertarianism|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = Civil Rights Council|Colour = Bright Purple|Seats1 Title = Bundesversammlung|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors|Seats3 = |Website = www.Zentrum.co.dk|party_logo = |politics = Government of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties in Dorvik|elections = Federal Elections Commission}}The Dorvish Centre Party (Dundorfian: Dorivsh Zentrumspartei, or just Zentrum) is a liberal, centrist party in Dorvik. It is the successor to the Radikale Partei, which was founded in 4114, which was preceded by Alternative für Dorvik founded in 4075. History Early Days The party is often considered the king-maker of Dorvish politics, often supporting different alliances on Dorvik to keep them in power. The party itself remains unaffiliated and contests elections as a single party. The party was a re-foundation of the Radikale Partei, Klaus Wu led the re-foundation having won a leadership challenge in an unexpected landslide. He claimed the party had lost its way and needed reform 'to change with the constitutional reforms'. At the time Dorvik had undergone massive constitutional change, moving towards a Federal Republic. Many originally disapproved of Wu's plan, some claimed he was feeding off his fathers fame, Konstantin Wu, who had led the Radikale Partei for twelve years. Klaus eventually got his why with the plans being approved 74.2% to 25.8%, during the reforms Wu pulled the party out of Government forcing earlier elections which had been supported 92.4% to 7.6%. Wu stood again to lead the new party, beating four other candidates winning 47% in the first round and 66% in the second. The party began preparations for the 4167 General Election, with Wu opting to run on the Largonia List. Government Support Following a landslide victory for the Conservative Union, the party was contacted about joining government with Wu declining and instead opting to take a Government supporting role in the parliament. The party nominated former Radikale leader Christian Göring-Eckardt as their dupty in the Bundesversammlung. Klaus Wu Wu's leadership had gotten off to a shaky start with many doubting his age and experience, although his decision to work on a cross-party basis during the constitutional reforms during his time on the backbenches gave him support among the public and the membership base, allowing him to win the leadership challenge. Amongst the public he was seen as 'down to earth' and 'attractive', although 41% thought he was 'inexperienced' and would be 'incompetent as Federal Chancellor'. Following two sucessive elections were the party failed to dramatically increase their support, members of the 'Classical Liberation' faction launched a leadership challenge, Wu initially stated he had no plans to run in the challenge, however after 30 members of the PCP (Parliamentary Centre Party) encouraged him to run and polls showing he was still popular, he threw his hat back into the ring. Wu won against the challenger, Petronella Geiszler, and re-shuffled his front-bench team. His new front-bench brought in members from all wings of the party and established a new policy making forum that gave members a vote on policy, many saw this as a drift towards populism, although the leadership made it clear it was merely 'democratisation' rather than populism. The party bounced back up making a net gain of five seats, the party's low profile in the Assembly is largely put down to the dominance of the Konservative Union which oversaw the Constitutional Reforms and Dorvik's exit from the AU. The party slowly gained ground in local elections, although the growth was slight in the January election of 4176 nearly reaching the 10% mark, the closet it had been since 4164 before the party reformed into the Centre Party. The party entered the cabinet for the first time with Wu taking up the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and Wenzel Schwartz taking up her brief as Minister for Infrastructure and Transport. Wu announced in February that he would be stepping down with immediate affect in order to focus on his ministry and allow a fresh face to lead the party. In the midst of the leadership election the Liberal Workers Party collapsed due to poor funding, Wu was succeeded by his close ally, Frauke von der Leyen, a centrist liberal candidate. Frauke von der Leyen von der Leyen succeeded her long term ally, Klaus Wu, following her stunning victory in the 4176 Leadership Election, she unexpectedly entered the second round of the contest, polling her pointed to her coming a distant third. However she topped the first round with 44.1% of the vote and beat her contender in the second ballot winning 66.5% of the vote. von der Leyen's surprise victory timed with a snap election to be held in the same year generated a lot of interest in the Centre Party, entering the low teens in opinion polls for the first time since the summer of 4155 when the party slipped dramatically in the polls, losing half of its support. She was seen as competent and a good debate performer, she heavily targeted the Federal State of Kordusia, coming within 3% of the Konservative Union. The party surged into second place winning 14.19% of the vote and 70 seats. Although the party did not win any regions it came a very close second or third in several. The Coalition with the Conservative & Centrist Faction continued with the party joyous but well aware that their victory could be bittersweet due to the parties history increasing for three to four elections then collapsing. However von der Leyen fought to keep the party in the limelight, using the two ministries it had. The party under von der Leyen's leadership quickly rose in the polls passing the Communist's as the party of second place, Leyen announced that she'd run the presidential election against the Konservative Union, although the two parties maintained friendly relations. The party won 21.46% of the popular vote in the 4180 Federal Election, increasing their seat numbers to 110, the highest proportion of the seats in parliament since July 4127 with von der Leyen entering the second round of the presidential vote although ultimately loosing to the KU by a 12 point margin. The party was jubilant at the result and opted to continue in the coalition government with the Conservatives & Centrists, although this concerned the left-wing of the party who voted against it. The party spent the time in government building up its credibility, and started to climb in the polls hitting the 31% mark, just six points behind the Conservatives, however the party started to fall in the polls following the foundation of several minor left-wing and centre-left political movements. Nearing the election the party plummeted to below 10% in the polls, in the election the party lost 72 seats only winning 7.61% of the vote. von der Leyen immediately resigned plunging the party into very public blood letting. Gregor Ernst The left managed to seize control of the leadership of the party after Gregor Ernst declared his intention to run. Ernst was a veteran left-winger in the party and had often been seen as a fringe member of the PZ (Parlamentarische Zentrumspartei). The party started to work more closely with the Left Coalition in elections, eventually joining the alliance in 'order to offer an alternative'. The party saw slow but steady growth following his rise to the leadership calling his position into question, however his Presidential Candidacy in the November 4187 Federal Election gave the party a platform and much more media time, especially after making it to the second round of the election. Despite losing by a massive margin it gave the boost the party had needed, going into 4189 the alliance drifted due to a lack of formal structure with all parties fielding a candidate, causing none of the three to enter into the second round. The party entered a secure third place in Dorvish politics, and began formal talks to secure a more solid alliance for the future to try remove the Conservative Government, Ernst following slow growth and poor health announced he would resign in July 4189, triggering a leadership contest. Klaus Wu announced he would make a bid for the leadership having started his family with both his children now entering secondary school. Return of Klaus Wu Wu returned to the leadership winning 67.8% of the vote on the first round of the vote, the largest mandate for any party leader. He accepted the mantle happily getting to work quickly, finishing the talks that Ernst had started. He was thrown unexpectedly into early elections following the banning of the Feministische Partei, on the basis of 'corruption, extremism, and an attempted coup', the decision lead to several arrests and mass protests insisting democracy had been violated. Wu announced his intention to stand for President causing a lot of chatter amongst the media, Wu had never stood in a presidential election despite being on of the most popular leaders in Dorvish politics, the decision was met with warm words, however due to formal talks not yet finished all members of the alliance stood candidates with Wu coming in third place however he offered a public endorsement of the BDS causing much frustration in the KU who he had worked so closely with previously. Wu's leadership was marred with poor results and the KU's continued dominance, despite his high personal ratings, his party had simply been tainted with its time in government. President Kahn had accused the party of being a personality cult considering Wu's time as leader and the fact he was the son of a previous leader, and now Wu's own son had been elected to the National Assembly. The party was split down the middle, Wu was a social liberal and an economic conservative, the majority of the party's MNA's were of the conservative faction, most closely linked to the remnants of the the AfD, several of whom had been approached by the Democratic Nationalist Party, which is a branch of the DSNP active in Westmark, the party was in a constant two-and fro between the MNA's and the leadership. Eventually Wu talked about a merger between the two party's realising he would eventually have to go. Leadership See Also: List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Dorvik, List of Federal Chancellors of the Federal Republic of Dorvik Electoral Results Category:Political parties in Dorvik